It's English but
by APH Bermuda
Summary: England, his colonies and their people have secrets that they keep hidden from the rest the world. So what happens when France finds them out and shows it to the world? Simple.  ALL. HELL. BREAKS. LOOSE.  UKUS Prucan and many over couples contains ocs


Chapter one

*The secret is let loose*

IT was a normal day on the tropical islands of the Bermudas. The sun was shining Cahows flew in the sky above and Angle fish swimming in the sea below.

A perfect day or so they thought.

Alice and Alyssia were in their home cooking. It was summer time and more specific it was close to cup match which meant two days of cricket and many of the other traditions they celebrated. Since their old boss was taken out of power (much to both of their relief) the island was running smoother and was slowly improving.

Their new boss had given them the national holidays off which include Cup Match, one of the biggest summer holidays they had. Alyssia being a cricket fanatic organized where cup match would be played and helped both teams train. Alice on the other hand organized what stands would be there, when everyone could come and when the match itself would start. So basically they were really busy during Cup Match time.

The twin were currently making Peas 'n' rice, a rice that consisted of black eye peas and brown rice. Unlike their Father England the two could cook quite well even their older brother America liked their food and considering all he ate was McDonald's that was quite a compliment.

"Okay that should do it." Alyssia said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"So now we just have to wait then now lets just take a break." Alice said with a grin as they went into their living room and sat down on the tan couch they owned. Grabbing the remote Alyssia flipped through the many television channels until they found the sports channel. It was a football game between the United States of Alfred-er i mean America and the United Kingdom. The score was 3- nothing with UK in the lead.

"GO ENGLAND!" The two girls cheered, Alice a little louder than her older sister. Alice truth be told did not like America that much and actually resented him to the edge of wishing he was dead at times but she did love him all the same as her big brother.

They continued to cheer and scream until half time came around and they finally showed a commercial. "And we will give you more coverage of the soccer match between the US and UK right after these messages"

"IT IS NOT CALLED SOCCER IT IS CALLED FOOTBALL, YOU DAMN WANKER!" Alice and Alyssia screamed as well as possibly a third voice that could have been England from across the ocean but hey you never know. Alyssia stood up from the couch tilted her head to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on the rice call me back to tell me when the the game starts back up." And with that she left the living room to head for the kitchen while Alice stared at commercials that played not really paying attention until...

the sound of rain caught her attention.

Alice turned around her sea blue eyes searching for the source of the sound until her eyes laid on the television. It was another commercial.

A man stepped out of a building with an umbrella in hand.

"In England we have lousy weather.." Alice chuckled at the statement. It was true papa did have lousy weather and took a sip of the coke soda she brought out with her.

"But the girls are always half naked..." Alice spited her soda out of her mouth and looked at the screen with wide eyes. "Hey that's a national secret between-" Her though was cut off.

"We live on an island but do get there by train..." She sighed in relief. maybe that first one was a script mess up.

"We have a queen but her husband is only a prince..." Or maybe not. Alice eyes grew even wider if possible.

"We built the European community but in the end we kept the pound..."

"Oh my god..." And just when Alice though it could not get any worse.

"We have dominated the world but also we like to be dominated..." Alice clicked off the television and sat there. Eyes partially coming out of her sockets and mouth wide open. After seeing that commercial she did the most logical thing she could think off.

She screamed.

She screamed liked she was being bloody murdered and ran into the kitchen where the phone was startling her sister greatly.

"ALICE! WHAT'S-" Was as she could manage before a rather pissed off Brit answered on speaker phone.

"Bermuda! What is the meaning of this-" Alice did not wait for her father to continue his scolding and got straight to her point.

"PAPA! WE'VE BEEN DISCOVERED! ENGLAND, YOUR COLONIES AND OUR PEOPLES SECRET HAS BEEN DISCOVERED AND PUT OUT FOR ALL OF THE WORLD TO SEE!"

Alyssia psychically and mentally stiffened in shock.

"W-WHAT!"

And that is how all hell began to break loose on the world. :D

strong I Hope you guys liked the first chapter :D strong


End file.
